Wayfare
Wayfare Wayfare is the art of efficient travel. Originally developed by scouts and messengers, this art has also found use in noble circles as means to spy, because the powers at higher levels allow one to move into seemingly impossible places. For this reason, the overt use of Wayfare at higher levels is carefully watched by some nobles ( and outlawed by others ). At the lower end, the art is considered more a useful tool than a dangerous weapon. In general, commoners, noble retainers and eshu are the most likely to possess Wayfare. Attribute: Wits · Hopscotch (Changeling: Second Edition, pg. 187) Leap trods in a single bound! With this cantrip, the changeling can make herself or others venture ( seemingly ) impossible leaps, either up or down. This cantrip is limited by the amount of space available ( she could not smash an enemy into the ground as she could with Gimmix ). System: The realm is determined by the target imbued with the ability to leap. An item imbued with this ability can be made to leap as well as people, though the caster must actually will it to do so. Anyone in physical contact with the item may prevent it from doing so by making an opposed Willpower roll ( difficulty 6 ). Each success reduces the caster's successes by one. A failed Willpower roll generally means that the item in question rips free from the resisting parties grasp and leaps into the air. In the case of this cantrip being cast upon a person's clothing, the clothing will generally rip free ( unless it is of particularly sturdy manufacture ). This opposed roll cannot be used to stop a person who has been affected by Hopscotch. Finally, the scene realm cannot be used to cause a building to leap into the air. If the scene realm is used to allow multiple people to jump, the successes must be divided among the targets. For example, Jimble the pooka casts a Hopscotch cantrip on an unsuspecting redcap's undershorts ( hoping to give the redcap in question a serious wedgie ). Obviously not wanting to be pulled into the air by his undershorts, the redcap makes his willpower roll. His four successes cancel Jimble's original four. Jimble is going to need that Hopscotch cantrip for himself in a few moments. The number of successes determines how far the caster can leap. * 1 success -- five feet straight up; 15 foot broad jump * 2 successes -- one story straight up; 30 foot broad jump * 3 successes -- two stories straight up; 60 foot broad jump * 4 successes -- five stories straight up; 150 foot broad jump * 5 successes -- 10 stories straight up; 300 foot broad jump ·· Quicksilver (Changeling: Second Edition, pg. 187) Faster than a speeding phoenix! This cantrip allows the changeling or a subject of her choice to move incredibly fast for brief instances. Others view the Quicksilver target as a blur. System: The Realm determines the target(s) of this cantrip. Each success allows the changeling to perform an additional action on her next turn. If the scene realm is used to allow multiple people to be affected by Quicksilver, the successes must be divided among the targets. ··· Portal Passage (Changeling: Second Edition, pg. 187) Portal Passage creates an opening through any barrier, up to 10 feet thick. This portal will generally appear as a normal door (6' x 3'), though it may be smaller, depending on the size of the barrier. The portal will pierce any barrier, no matter how thick. A barrier can be defined as a wall, hedge, or closed door. A mountain obviously cannot be pierced since this exceeds the thickness limitation, though an eight foot thick wall of stone can be pierced. System: When casting a Portal Passage cantrip, the substance in which the portal is created determines the realm. In most cases, this will require the nature realm, though the scene realm may be substituted ( if appropriate ). If the character was trying to make an opening into a locked car or boat, the Prop Realm may be appropriate. A created portal remains for one turn for each success gained. ···· Wind Runner (Changeling: Second Edition, pg. 187) This cantrip can bestow flight upon the target. The target has full control over where he wants to fly, and for how long ( subject to the limits of the cantrip ). Multiple castings are not cumulative, and another Wind Runner cantrip may not be cast while the changeling is airborne. If he forgets about the cantrip's duration while aloft, he has a long time to ponder his mistake as he plummets earthward. System: The Realm is determined by the target of the cantrip ( almost always Actor and Fae ). This cantrip can cause objects to fly, but it is subject to the limitations of Hopscotch ( see above ). Any individual who is in physical contact with the object may attempt to stop the flight by making an opposed Willpower roll ( difficulty 6 ). This opposed roll cannot be made to stop a person affected by Wind Runner. If the scene realm is used to allow multiple beings to fly, the caster must divide her successes among her targets. The number of successes +1 die determines how many turns the target may remain aloft. ····· Flicker Flash (Changeling: Second Edition, pg. 188) This is the cantrip feared by the nobility for its ability to allow anyone to get anywhere. With Flicker Flash, the changeling can disappear and reappear anywhere in creation that she desires. The caster must know, see ( or scrye ) or possess a part of both her target and her destination. If she cannot fulfill this limitation, there is a chance the cantrip will go awry. This cantrip does not usually work when attempting to cross the Dreaming. The few changelings foolish enough to attempt crossing to Arcadia have all been lost. System: The nature of the person or item being affected by the cantrip determines the Realm. If the scene realm is used to Flicker Flash multiple people, the successes must be divided among the targets. The number of successes determines how quickly the changeling crosses from point A to point B. * 1 success -- Travel takes one hour ( or more ) * 2 successes -- travel takes about five minutes * 3 successes -- travel takes about one minute * 4 successes -- travel takes about 10 seconds * 5 successes -- travel is instantaneous